Dragonball universe
by N7warrior007
Summary: A story set after super. It also serves as a continue to Xenoverse as the villains are related to demegra Old and new Characters are introduced all with fleshed out backstories. I have their back stories on my DA page under the same username with their designs credit to my co writer MMzxwolblade2412
1. A look to the past

Dragon Ball universe is owned by me. Dragon ball, Dragon ballz, Dragon

ball gt and. Dragon ball Super are owned by Akira

Toriama, Funimation, Towi and Animation, Fuji TV. Any OCS or Dragon ball

Universe sounds like your OCS or sounds like your story then it's purely

a coincidence.

This story is basically Gorangocks story till he meets Mizuna it will continue in Mizuna's backstory. I hope you like it.

It's going to be a monologue type. Dragon ball Universe backstory : Gorangock

Some of you know me ,some of you may not. My name is Gorangock some know me by other terms. Artificial Saiyan, Frost Saiyan and a few others. The first two are what I am.

You see about 20 years before planet Vegeta was destroyed a science project was began, A project to create the ultimate army for Frieza. After 5 years of Research and multiple attempts I was created. When I was first created I looked much like the embryo like cell was when he was first created, It took over a year before I developed a consciousness Soon fake memories was added. These Memories had information about everything I needed to know.

Over the next few years my body changed as my body was constantly altered Till I matured 5 years after the project began the first official Frost Saiyan was complete...Me I had no name at the time but I do remember my first real memory.

I remember hearing the bubbling of oxygen in my breathing mask while in my tank.

"Is it finished?" I remember a voice ask, due to my implanted memories I recognized the voice as Frieza's, As one of my fathers and my superior.

"He is finished lord Frieza." I heard a unknown voice reply. I assumed it to be the lead scientist.

"I expected him to look like us slightly." Another voice that I recognized as King colds, One of my grandfathers.

"Well he'll look more like your species and less of a Saiyan as he transforms." The scientist explained.

"So what's his power level?" I heard I third ask it was Cooler, Frieza's older brother and my only uncle.

"40,000 in his current form Lord Cooler." The scientist said.

"Is that it? just 40,000" Cooler asked confused.

"Ginu is 3x that power." I heard Frieza point out.

"In his final form his power is estimated to be 35-40 million my lord." The scientist said to everyone's surprise.

"Perfect for being my general and guard." Frieza said laughing.

I then heard a door opening and footsteps.

"Let me see him, Let me see my son." I heard a voice it was king Vegeta my Saiyan father.

"I'll allow it King Vegeta all things considered you will be responsible for it anyway." Frieza said coldly. I remember getting mad every time he called me it instead of he.

"Are you going to name him son?" King Cold asked.

"I'll let you King Vegeta." Frieza said.

"I'll name him Gorangock." King Vegeta said. After 5 years I finally had a name.

"Gorangock huh? It seems ok." Frieza said. "Activate it and get it ready for immediate Combat training." Frieza instructed.

"Of course My lord." The scientist said.

Frieza, Cooler and King Cold left but King Vegeta remained behind.

"Pinopla is there anything you didn't tell Frieza?" King Vegeta asked.

"Well one he's already conscious, he's hearing us now." I heard the Scientist named Pinopla." Say

I heard a hand touch my tank. "He can hear me?" I heard King Vegeta ask in surprise.

"The main thing is if he trains in planet Vegeta's gravity he'll surpass even Cooler within a decade." Pinopla explained to even my surprise.

"Gorangock I probably won't be allowed to see you often my son but know this, you are the key to freeing our race and ending that tyrant Frieza and his family. Train hard and end Frieza." King Vegeta said very sternly.

Next thing I felt was the liquid in my tank draining as I was awakened. I stumbled out of my tank where king Vegeta wrapped his cape around me to cover me up.

"You want me to kill Frieza?" I asked King Vegeta.

"Yes I'll explain more later Son." King Vegeta said with a smile. "For now just gain his trust, your armor is on that bench there." He added pointing to the preset battle Armour.

The armor was basic but clearly had thought put into it. It was pure white with golden Knee pads, elbow pads and Shoulders on the left upper chest plate was the same symbol the ginu force has with the Saiyan royal family Symbol on the right chest plate along with gold lined gloves and boots. As I got dressed I headed to a room instantly.

"Ah you're here." Frieza said greeting me. "Ok Gorangock let's warm up with some target practice." He suggested by setting up targets for me to shoot. "Destroy them with energy." Frieza an instant I had one of my 'memories' I had all the information on energy and all of Frieza's techniques. I shot all the targets by firing a barrage of death beams.

"Well done your aim is impressive." Frieza said impressed. "Now Transform and try it again." Frieza instructed me. Again through my implanted memories I had all the knowledge of my transformation. The first time I transformed it was a strange sensation. My body felt like it was burning and twisting as my body completely changed, I saw my skin turn grey, my tail turned hairless and got longer and thicker. I then felt my head swell and expand. When the transformation was over I looked at my reflection on a window, I looked like Cooler in his fourth form which was his final form at the time but grey.

"well done, you look like my brother but grey and a slight hint of blue here and there." Frieza said with a little chuckle. "Now try fighting some Saibamen." Frieza instructed as 40 Saibamen was surrounding me. "Begin." Frieza instructed as the Saibamen attacked. The Saibamen weren't any challenge at all. Within a minute they were all dead. "Too easy." I say with a grin.

"You have a Saiyans love of battle that is good." Frieza said with a sinister smile. "Next up the Ginu force." Frieza instructed as the Ginu force walked in. "now Ginu come meet our newest soldier and General Gorangock." Frieza said introducing me.

"So you're the thing Frieza's scientists cooked up." Ginu said stroking his chin. Then checking his scouter. "THREEHUNDRED AND FOURTY THOUSAND!" Ginu said shocked.

"your scouter must be wrong Captain." Jheese said in disbelief.

"It's not wrong and that's barley a hundredth of his full power." Frieza gloated. "Perfect as my general don't you agree." He added.

"He doesn't look so tough." Recoome said walking up to me.

"I could take all 5 of you without breaking a sweat." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Then begin, it's a five on one fight." Frieza instructed us.

We began to fight, I was surprised by my strength as I was easily stopping Frieza's strongest squad and this wasn't even my full power. I was incredible but I need to be a lot stronger than this to kill Frieza. After a minute all the Ginyu force was unconscious.

"Very good you defeated my best men easily now transform again and fight me." Frieza instructed.

Again like before I began to transform instantly again Long spikes grew out my back, the pain was immense but I knew I'd get used to the pain. My body stretched and elongated, my skin had turned blood red as did my eyes.

"You look my third form but the red is a nice touch." Frieza added. "I'm glad we chose what your forms will look like." He explained.

"You did Lord Frieza?" I ask.

"Indeed now let's see how strong you are now?" Frieza said as a machine scanned me."5 million huh ok I want you to deflect my super nova attack." Frieza instructed. I watched him go to his second form. "This is my second form, It's only at 1 million but my super nova will still be a challenge." Frieza said charging the attack.

I got ready to intercept the attack as Frieza launched his planet destroying attack at me. I struggled to lift the blast at first but with a little help of my own energy blast and strength I managed to lift the blast away.

"Very good now show me your 3rd form." Frieza instructed.  
I began to transform again. The spike receded into my back and my body went back to its original shape. My skin went gray with a blue tint again then my body started to increase in mass as my muscles bulked up, my height nearly doubled my head changed again my upper head changed shape too look like Coolers 5th form head. Next I felt something grow out of my sides, to my disbelief it was a second set of arms.

"Those extra arms are for dealing with multiple combatants of equal strength." Frieza explained. "Now let's scan you again." He said as a machine scanned me again. "20 million that's more like it." Frieza said going to his third form. "In my third form my power level is 35 million which is about your maximum." He explained.

"You want me to go to my final form?" I ask.

"Yes then you can use all you've learned into fighting me." Frieza instructed.

I transformed once more my skin went black as my extra arms receded back into my body. The spikes grew out my body, this time they were longer and reached the floor Spikes also grew out of my knees and elbows even my knuckles had small spikes on them my head didn't change this time though.

"Now let's scan you again." Frieza said using the machine to scan me again. "38.5 million not bad. This should make us even." Frieza said laughing.  
I began to fight Frieza in his third form, indeed we were about equal in power but I could tell Frieza doesn't fight often, yet I could tell he was a strategist when it came to battle but Frieza's scientist must have known this as well as I was thinking similarly now. It was clear to me. Frieza had me created as a general but King Vegeta had me made with the sole purpose of killing this tyrant that's why I know his techniques so I can find ways to counter them but Frieza is still over 3 times my power. I need to train a lot more to match his power. All of a sudden he went to his final form at 100%, he kicked me over and put his foot on my skull slowly crushing it.

"Do you swear you're loyal to me?" Frieza asked putting more pressure on my head.

"Yes lord Frieza." I respond.

"Say you swear your loyalty to me." Frieza said

"I swear my loyalty to you." I say as Frieza added more pressure.

Using a death beam he burned the Ginyu force symbol into my lower back. "Now you are my property." Frieza said releasing the pressure.

"Yes lord Frieza." I reply.

"Now then that's your training Your first combat mission begins tomorrow." Frieza said. "now get out my sight." Frieza instructed.

As I turned around to leave I heard a conversation Frieza had with his father.

"Even by our standards that was a bit much son." Cold said to Frieza.

"Even if it's still half our kind it's still a filthy monkey, a powerful one at that." Frieza explained.

"I know those monkey's disgust me too but if you break his will too much he'll snap." Cold explained.

"If it does I'll kill it." Freiza said without hesitation.

I then knew what I was up against. I was up against a monster with no soul, no kindness.I felt the blood run down my back from what Frieza did, I spent a few minutes in the healing tank to heal up the wound but it only stopped the bleeding even now I still have that mark Frieza gave me, it never went away. Anyway where was I? oh right after I stepped out of the healing tank, I put back on my amour, I returned to my base form or my Saiyan form as some called it and went to meet with King Vegeta.

"What happened to you?" King Vegeta asked concerned.

"Frieza happened." was all I told him

"Frieza does it to everyone but he knows not to do it to us as it will make us stronger. You're lucky you have Saiyan DNA." He explained.

"He really is a monster, he needs to be stopped." I say gritting my teeth.

"You will stop him I have no doubt but you need to surpass his brother first." King Vegeta said as they headed to their pods.

"Why Surpass Cooler before Frieza?" I ask.

"Because if you kill Frieza no doubt Cooler will come after you. You need to be strong enough to wipe out both." He explained as we got in our pods

"Isn't King Cold even stronger?" I ask.

"It's possible he's only in his first form but I can't be certain." He says.

"Cooler is 3x stronger than Frieza right?" I ask.

"Yes that what I've heard anyway." He said agreeing.

"How long till we reach planet Vegeta?" I ask.

"A few hours." King Vegeta estimates.

"Ok Frieza gives me a assignment tomorrow." I explain.

"I see. It will probably be difficult because of your high power level." King Vegeta guesses

"How long till we reach planet Vegeta?" I ask.

"A few hours." King Vegeta estimates.

"Ok Frieza gives me a assignment tomorrow." I explain.

"I see. It will probably be difficult because of your high power level." King Vegeta guesses

"How long till we reach Planet Vegeta?" I ask.

"A few hours." He estimates.

We didn't talk for the rest of the journey till we reached Planet Vegeta.

"We're here son." King Vegeta said as we landed.

We exited our pods and walked to King Vegeta's palace. Most of the Saiyans did'nt even look at me twice, some were intrigued but wouldn't approach as I was with King Vegeta.

"How's the gravity?" King Vegeta asked me.

"heavy but I'll get used to it." I say "I guess the rest didn't know about my creation?" I asked.

"There was rumors but now they know you're real, you must understand half breed Saiyans are treated as second class citizens here." King Vegeta explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Half breeds are often weaker than a pure blooded Saiyan." King Vegeta explianed.

"I'm definitely not weak." I add. "I think it's because of where my other DNA comes from." I say.

"It's true most hate Frieza's kind but your not them your a Saiyan, your my son." King Vegeta explains.

"Thanks...father." I say smiling.

"Come on we're almost home." Vegeta said continuing to walk to a large palace.

At the palace gate a beautiful female Saiyan was waiting for them. She had shoulder length hair, Eyes like Vegeta's. She wore blue Saiyan suit like Vegeta wore fighting cell.

"Gorangock, this is my wife,the Queen and your stepmother Sala." King Vegeta said introducing her.

"Nice to meet you my Queen." I say humbly bowing.

"Don't call me queen, address me as Sala or Mother." She instructed me.

"Ok…Mother" I say smiling.

"Come on let's go inside." King Vegeta suggested.

We walked inside to the luxurious home.

"Wow it's a nice place." I say looking around.

"Thank you son." Sala said with a grin.

"We already have a bed prepared for you." King Vegeta said gesturing me to follow them.

"Thanks" I say following them.

They lead me to my room that I stayed was to sleep in for the next 15 years. The room was relatively large decorated much like a human bedroom, the walls painted blue with a bed at the end with some books on a bed side table.

"This is my room?" I ask.

"Yes I know it's not much but…" King Vegeta said trying to justify it.

I cut him off and say. "Frieza wouldn't have probably even given me a bed." I say. "Its fine, I don't think I'm the luxurious type anyway." I add.

"You'll be I humble prince I can tell that much." Sala said with a grin.

"Prince? I doubt they would accept a half bread as their future king." I say a bit shocked.

"They respect strength of all things son and once you kill Frieza and his family you'll prove your strength." King Vegeta explained. "there are people we want you to meet later if you're up for it." He adds.

"Yeah I'm up for it." I say wondering who I'd be meeting.

That evening after eating I followed my father and Sala to a room behind the throne room where 3 Saiyans were waiting for us.

"Son I want you to meet my general Nappa and our strongest first class warriors; Bardock and his wife Gine" King Vegeta said introducing them.

"So I hear you're the one that can kill that bastard Frieza?" Nappa asked. "You look strong but not enough to kill Frieza." He said checking his scouter. "42,000" Nappa said as the scouter told him.

"One training session and a few hours on our planet put him up 2000?" King Vegeta said surprised.

"He must be the strongest Saiyan in history." Bardock added.

"That put's my final form at around 42 million." I estimate.

"WHAT!" they all said shocked.

"Father…" I say looking at him "Do they know?" I ask him.

"I trust them, It's ok to tell them son." King Vegeta said.

"So you can transform?" Bardock asks.

"Yes each form increases my power." I explain.

"I feel you don't like them." Gine said guessing me out she acted like a second mother to me sometimes.

"Yeah mainly as I hate Frieza's kind and since half my DNA comes from him." I explain.

"You'll need those forms to kill Frieza and his family." Sala explained.

"After that I won't ever use them again." I stated.

"You shouldn't hate who you are." Gine said to me with a motherly smile. Mizuna has a similar smile just a loving, caring smile.

"Thanks Gine." I say with a smile.

"So What's the plan for defeating Frieza?" Nappa asks.

"Right Pinopla estimates Gorangock will be strong enough to kill Frieza in a few years of training but Cooler is the problem." King Vegeta explains.

"Right Cooler would take over this sector and wipe us out." Bardock added.

"I get I need to be stronger then Cooler but do you really think we can keep this rebellion a secret long enough?" I ask.

"We can." Nappa promised.

"Now you have your first assignment tomorrow so just do what he asks from you." King Vegeta instructed.

"Right." I say agreeing.

"Then are we done?" Sala asks

"One thing, there is a full moon next week, Gorangock for one won't have control of his Oozaru and two Frieza's DNA could affect the Oozaru form." Bardock said concerned.

"Who knows we'll find out soon I guess." I say. "Tomorrow is my first assignment I need to prepare." I say leaving to go back to my room.

The next morning I take a pod to get Frieza's ship to receive my assignment from him directly.

"Ah good morning general here's your first assignment, planet Xavion, the inhabitants are mainly aquatic life forms, It's a S rank mission, my hardest rank you must eliminate the population am I understood?" Frieza asked.

"Yes lord Frieza." I respond heading to my pod

"I expect them slaughtered within 8 hours." Frieza ordered.

I got in my bod and headed to the planet,it was much like earth nut the sentient being were aquatic. As my pod landed I checked my brand new scouter the highest power level I got was 5000."At least I didn't need to transform." I said to myself as I flew to the highest power level. I found the creature waiting for me, he looked like a Zora from legend of zelda games with some kind of advanced battle armor.

"I don't care who you are get off our planet." He demanded.

"I can't do that,I have a task to complete, I'll be killed by Lord Frieza if I don't." I explain.

"Well I won't let you." He said landing the first blow.

"I didn't even feel that." I say throwing him back. "As much as I'd like to spare your kind I cannot." Walking to him. "I'm sorry, I'll make it quick." I say killing him with a death beam."The quicker I get strong enough, the less blood that's on my hands." I say firing death beams at the others of his race. I hated what I was doing but I had no choice, I wasn't strong enough to kill Frieza especially his brother Cooler. Tears ran down my cheeks as I heard their pleads to spare them, after an hour or so they were all wiped out, over two billion and it was my first mission. I decided to bury them all respectfully before returning to Frieza. "I'm sorry but I had no choice." I say while creating their graves. After I finished I got into my pod and headed back to Frieza.

Back on Frieza's ship he was waiting for me."Well done, just done within 3 hours too." He said chuckling."You may go now." He instructed me.

I return to planet Vegeta and flew to a cliff looking onto the capital, starting trying to accept the fact that I committed mass genocide of a race. I saw Gine land next to me.

"There you are, what's wrong?" She asks sitting next to me.

"Frieza made me commit mass genocide of around two billion people." I explain upset.

"Oh god." She said putting her arm round my shoulder. "Damn that Frieza..." She said growling under her breath.

"I head the screaming pleading to spare them or their children and I slaughtered them all. I'm just like Frieza." I say in tears.

"Look at me Gorangock, YOU'RE NOT FRIEZA" She tells me looking into my eyes.

I hug her. "I hope I never will be." I say to her.

"You care far too much to become him." Gine said reassuring me.

"Thanks Gine I needed this." I say smiling slightly.

"Come on let's get you home." She said getting up.

we head back to my fathers palace, I was still upset for what I did.

"You found him thank-you Gine." The king said relieved.

"No problem sire." Gine said bowing and then turning to leave.

"Son I told you your assignment would be difficult." King Vegeta said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I wiped out an entire race in his name." I point out.

"Don't let Frieza corrupt you, don't let him corrupt more of us." King Vegeta pleaded.

"I'll stop him father I promise." I say to him.

"Good now that Mission was to try to break your will, It was to make you a monster. He did it to test you for your capability to kill." King Vegeta explained.

"Yet I killed them." I said upset.

"Living under Frieza is worse." King Vegeta explained.

"Yeah you're right but they didn't deserve that." I say.

"If you didn't he might have killed you or made you watch him blow them up." King Vegeta explained.

"The sooner I get stronger the sooner I don't have to." I say to him.

"That's right you'll be doing the universe a favour killing him and his family." King Vegeta said to me.

"It may sound cold but you need to toughen up to keep Frieza from being suspecting anything. If he sees you like this he'll kill you." Sala explained.

"Your right." I say I can blame Frieza for everything." I say getting up.

"now get some rest." King Vegeta said.

The next few year are a blur I probably blocked everything out to save my sanity I just remember training with the queen pushing me to my limits My next full memory was the day Vegeta and Mizuna was born.

"He's beautiful isn't he." Sala said looking at him.

"He's going to look a lot like you father." I say smiling at my baby brother.

"To think he has the power level of 1200 as a baby." Sala said with pride.

"He'll definitely be strong." I say confident. "Also congratulations Gine and Bardock." I say smiling. "She's beautiful." I added.

"Have you had her power level measured yet?" Sala asks.

"Lets find out." Bardock said checking his scouter. "40,000 my scouter must be glitched." he said in disbelief.

"You sure you're not reading my power?" I ask checking myself. "It's 40,000 I can't believe it." I say surprised.

"Bardock I'm sorry we can't risk it, she has to be executed." King Vegeta said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No King Vegeta please she might not be one. please don't execute her." Bardock pleaded.

"Father why? why execute her, If I train her we could defeat them for sure." I plead.

"She could be a Legendary Super Saiyan, It would mean death for us all." King Vegeta explained.

"What if she's not? We loose A powerful Saiyan warrior." Bardock shouted in anger.

"What is a Legendary Super Saiyan?" I ask.

"It's a rare mutation that alters a Saiyan, The only signs are abnormally high power levels. Legendary Super Saiyans have blood lusts, they kill everything in sight. The last recorded Legendary Super Saiyan was 1000 years ago." King Vegeta explained.

"I can help her, I could teach her to control her bloodlust." I suggest.

"You can't change a monster Son." King Vegeta says clearly upset by his own decision.

I transform into my final for. "In-case you forgot you're talking to a monster. Even if she kills all of us and Frieza's whole army it's nothing compared to the amount of blood on my hands." I say to him.

"My decision is final, it's too big a risk." King Vegeta commanded.

I punch a hole in the wall next to his head. "Your worse than Frieza." I say to him before returning to my base and storming out.

"Son..." he said trying to get me to stop.

I stop but I don't turn to face him. "I'm going to train before my next assignment, Father you're making a mistake executing her." I say before continuing to walk away.

That evening Bardock and Gine Came to me.

"You want me to take Mizuna to a planet on route to tomorrow's assignment?" I ask confused.

"Yes it's a planet called Zenolth, it has the same gravity as Planet Vegeta, and has a strong yet peaceful race. She'd be well looked after." Bardock explained.

"Ok and I promise you something once Frieza and his family is dead, I'll take her home." I promised.

Gine hugged me. "Thank you." She said relieved.

"You should record a message for her when she's older." I suggest.

"Your right just something to let her know she wasn't abandoned." Gine said wiping away her tears.

We got a cube object and recorded a message for Mizuna.

"Mizuna if your seeing this this is your father speaking, my name is Bardock and you are a part of a race called the Saiyans, we are a warrior race from a planet called Vegeta." Bardock explained.

"Mizuna this is your Mother Gine, we had to send you away for safety, you are unique but people fear you for it. We believe you may be a Legendary Super Saiyan but the king is scared of that power the people will look after you are raise you when your old enough our friend here will collect you.

"Hey Mizuna I'm Gorangock it's me that sent you to that planet I need you to train hard. I hope you end up like your mother, just as caring, strong and motherly as she is now you must not look at a full moon ok, as strange things happen to us at full moons." I explain.

"Listen Mizuna we love you and we promise we'll meet again, we love you." Gine says before ending the recording.

"That should do It." I say.

Gine hugged me tight."Thank-you for doing this Gorangock" She said hugging tighter.

I hug her back. "No problem Gine you've practically been a second mum to me." I explain.

"You're a good friend Gorangock." Bardock said extending out his hand.

I shake it firmly. "As are you Bardock."

The next day Mizuna was placed in a pod that was aimed into a sun, my plan was to intercept the pod before it was launched and switch Mizuna with a dud. An empty pod will go into the sun while Mizuna comes in my pod to the arranged planet. The plan did work; I managed to sneak in and grab her unnoticed and take her to my pod. With her crying on my lap as I held her as we went to the planet. She didn't cry much while with me in fact she was laughing with me as I kept her happy all the way to our destination. As we landed there were people waiting they were humanoid lizards..  
"I'm not a threat and I'm with a new born child so please don't attack." I plead.

"We know our elders had a vision of your arrival." One of them said.

"I need to speak with your elders." I tell them.

"follow us." One of the warriors commands.

I follow them through a city, I held onto Mizuna tightly as we walked through. A lot of people were staring at us, then again we stood out from the crowd. What was incredible was that the Average power level was 15000.  
"How come Frieza hasn't tried to concur your planet?" I ask them.

"Our ancestors made a deal with Lord chilled, Frieza's ancestor thousands of years ago that our planet and race would be left alone or we'd kill his family. So that child would be safe here." That warrior explains.  
"What's your name?" I ask.

"I'm Zenos." He replies. "And your names?" he asked

"I'm Gorangock, this is Mizuna." I say introducing us. "Will Mizuna be safe here?" I ask.

"Yes we're a powerful yet peaceful race. Judging by what you're wearing your kind isn't" He said noticing my armour. I wasn't wearing the white and gold armor anymore I was wearing more closely to what I wear now. It was a full body suit like Vegeta wears, A blue under suit with a chest piece like Bardocks. And still using the royal symbol but I had to have the Ginyu force logo on the back.  
"True we are a warrior race under Frieza's rule." I explain.

"And you don't want that life for this girl?" Zenos asks

"Sort of more that people fear her for her strength and how strong she could get. She has rare DNA it will make her possibly stronger than Frieza possibly. I'll explain more to your elders." I explain

"Ok so she's here to be safe till she's strong enough got it." Zenos says understanding.  
We follow them to a temple looking building, inside was a circle of these people in monk like robes.

"You are the one called Gorangock yes?" One of the elders asks.

"Yes sir yes I am." I reply.

"And that must be the child we must keep safe." Another says.

"I must say you know a lot about this sir." I say suspicious.

"Our Visions tell us much young warrior." A elder explains.

"Visions of the future?" I ask confused.

"Yes we have had many Visions, Visions of you and that girl" The elders explained

"What do you see of us?" I ask.

"We saw you coming to us with that child, we saw her and her transformation, we know how dangerous she could be." They explain.  
"She can be taught to control it, She can't come home with me or she'll be executed." I plead.  
"We are aware; we can even see alternative futures. She can be taught to control the form but we see a timeline where she doesn't for a long time, many planets are destroyed in the process." They explain. "We see multiple ways your life can be too." They add.  
"Any time lines where I kill Frieza's family?" I ask.

"It is best we don't tell you but we must warn you. If you continue to kill others in Frieza's name it will take you deep into the path of darkness." They warn me.

"I understand but I don't have enough power to take them on yet." I explain.

"But you are close we can sense that, your power is almost Frieza's you should get strong enough within the next few years." They explain.

"Ok so will you look after Mizuna?" I ask.

"We shall for as long as is required." They say.

"Thank you." I say with a smile.

"I'll take her" One of the elders said walking up to me. "I'm Kenorack the grand elder. She'll be safe in my hands." He promised.

"Ok and thank you." I say to him. "Well Mizuna this is good bye for now." I say a little upset.

Mizuna put her hand on my cheek making me smile before I hand her over. "I'll come back I promise." I hand the elder Mizuna and Two recorded messages. "The red one is for you anything your worried about the other one is for her when she's older.  
"Ok thank you, any immediate warnings?" he asks.  
"Until she older, don't let her look at a full moon, she'll transform to a giant ape and rampage like a wild animal, when she's older she'll find it easier to control it." I explain.  
"Is she dangerous like that?" he asked.

"It's a ten times multiplier to our strength, defense and speed I explain and believe it or not her power is already above Frieza's elites." I explain.  
He looked at her shocked. "She's that powerful, she's just a baby." He said in disbelief.  
"Her potential even scares me." I admit. "But she can be a force for good with your help." I add.

"Indeed she has a bright future as a defender of the universe she may even save your life one day." The elder said smiling. "Before you go I'll give you a gift." He said putting a hand on my forehead. "This will hurt a bit."

I then felt immense pain in my head. "What are you doing to me?" I ask.

"Giving you the abilities to see the future." He explains.

My eyes go black with black blood running out of them, a black shadow envelops me and it takes the shape of a Oozaru. I see myself fighting Frieza and then planet Vegeta exploding. I also could tell how far in the future it was.

"what are you seeing?" he asks.

"The end of the Saiyan race. I'm in some kind of container watching my planet burn, I failed to kill Frieza…he destroys planet Vegeta." I say describing what I see. I then collapse

"Zenos take him to my quarters." I hear the elder say before I lose consciousness.

I awake the next day in a bed. "Oh no my assignment, Frieza's going to torture me for being late." I say sitting up.

"we got it covered, We told Frieza we intercepted you and captured you." Zenos explains.

"What if he finds Mizuna?" I say panicking.

"He won't now you have to be injured and bound to make this realistic." He said knocking me out again. I awoke later facing Cold, Frieza and Cooler.

"This is a breach of our race's treaty." Frieza said angered.

"This thing is a breach of galactic law." Zenos sad kicking me over.

"We are the law, the rulers of the universe." Cooler explains laughing.

"Just hand it over before I change my mind." Frieza said coldly.

Zenos throws me over. "There I don't want to see your kind or your soldiers again"

"Fine." Frieza grumbled. "You're a disappointment." He said to me.

"Your days are numbered for all of you." The elder warned them.

"Really and who will kill us, you." Frieza said laughing.

"A Super Saiyan." The elder said.

"That legend" Frieza said laughing. "It's just a stupid story spread by those filth monkeys."

"It's real and you will die by one." The elder said with a grin.

"We'll see." Frieza said heading to the pod.

"Come on you trash." Cold instructed me.  
Back at Frieza's ship Frieza wasn't happy by what had happened.

"How could you let yourself get captured by the Zalians!" Frieza aid punching me in the face.

"The Zalians have an average power level of 50,000 they ambushed me after they shot down my pod." I lied

"your pod recorded two life forms, who was the other person?" Frieza asked.

"I told you my lord I was alone." I lied again.

Frieza fired a death beam from my forehead through my eye to the cheek. "The longer you lie the more pain I'll inflict." Frieza threatened.

"I'm not lying." I aid again. There was no way I was letting Frieza get to  
Mizuna.

"I didn't have another person with me." I lied to protect Mizuna.

"I hate liars" Frieza Said firing death beams at my back. "Tell the truth, who was with you?" Frieza asked again.

Frieza tortured me for 3 days straight before giving up. with thousand of burns, cuts to the point that unbeknownst to Frieza I had a zenki boost. with my power level doubling my maximum power exceeded Frieza's at long last. Now I had to at least equal Cooler before I could attack. I knew in about 10 years Frieza would destroy Planet Vegeta.

On the day planet Vegeta was to be destroyed I knew I had ran out of time, I knew I wasn't strong enough to take out All three at once but I had to try. I went into Frieza's ship and went to my final form and stormed into Frieza's quarters and charged red electricity into my right hand.

"What is the meaning of this!" Frieza demanded a answer.

I grabbed him by the throat. "I am done serving you PLASMA SHOCKER!" I sent the red electricity into Frieza electrocuting him. I threw Frieza's body to the ground when Cold and Cooler came in.

"You'll die for this!" King Cold Said enraged.

Both attacked me I fought with all I could until Cold transformed into his final form, his power was unfathomable to me. Within a few blows I was unconscious I awoke bound With Frieza, Cooler and Cold looking at me in anger.

"You dare defy us?!" Cooler shouted at me.

I spat in Coolers face. "Your heartless monsters that need to be stopped!" I shout at them

"Your no Saint Gorangock how many have you killed, Billions, trillions maybe." Frieza asked.

"Shut up, I won't kill in your name any more." I say loosening my bonds.

"Look out the window look at what you see, that's planet Vegeta." Frieza said dragging me to a window. "You can watch in burn." Frieza whispered into my ear.

I was then shoved into some kind of container, Still facing the window Frieza returned to his quarters. A few hours later I heard alarms go of in the ship. Then I heard the door to the room I was in blast open.

"Son I'll get you out of here. Frieza's about to destroy the planet you need to survive." King Vegeta said accessing a control panel.

"I can beat him Father I am strong enough just free me." I plead.

"No son, you must find the prince and keep him safe from Frieza." He told me.

"Think this through I can kill Frieza,I had him, I could have finished him if Cooler and Cold didn't show up.

"It was lord beerus that ordered Frieza to destroy our planet, His power is unfathomable." King Vegeta explained.

"I know, He killed Sala without hesitation and badly hurt me but still I can deal with the current threat, just let me try." I plead again.

"I've lost my wife, I don't want to lose my sons too." Vegeta said to me putting a hand on the container. "You'll fly around the sun to the south galaxy, none of Frieza's family control it so you'll be safe there." He explains. "Find your brother get him safe,I'm going to try to talk Frieza out of this." He said before leaving.

"Father!" I shouted banging on the glass with all my power trying to escape

As my pod was launched I saw Frieza destroy planet Vegeta. "No!" I shouted trying to blast my way out. "Someday I'll kill you all." I promised not caring if he heard me.

After days of travel what had been my prison had landed I stepped out and fell to my knees with grief My father King Vegeta, my step mother Sala, Bardock, Gine and everyone else is gone, I slammed my fist into the ground making the planet I was on shake. "Why wasn't I strong enough?!" I say with tears running down my face. "It's my fault they're all dead! Damn it!" I shouted, I saw my shadow turn golden. My rage built and built until I snapped, Screaming in anger I felt a transformation. I felt the surge of power I saw my tail turn golden Looked at my reflection in the glass of the pod that got me here, my hair was golden and my eyes were green. "what the…" I was shocked at the transformation. "Am I a super Saiyan?" I thought to myself. I felt the power it was about on par with my second Form at the time but as time went on my forms got more powerful.

I spent the next few months mastering this new form on that planet. I wanted to kill them like this not in those forms, I want to kill them as a Saiyan not like them. I altered the ship I landed in and left to begin my search for Vegeta, with the ship I was able to look up all Assignments possible, it was the only possible places Vegeta could be at…If he survived. Doubt was on my mind, Frieza probably executed any known survivors So It was possible only myself and Mizuna remain as the last Saiyans left . I was thinking a lot of Mizuna I was wondering if I should visit her. She was 11 then I was technically 17. I wondering if she looked like her mother, how strong was she, is she a threat?

I kept thinking those things as I headed to check a planet in the west galaxy. It was the usual go to the planet find the highest power level and go to them If it was Vegeta I was to take him away from Frieza and train him, If its not I'll get information out of them to find Vegeta. I stepped out of my ship and searched around with my scouter. "A 12,000 that would probably be about right." I said heading towards the power level. It was one of the locals, they were blue skinned humans

"Are you the one sent to concur my planet?" He asked.

"No, I'm here to stop whoever it is." I explain.

"Why help us?" He asks me.

"It's complicated." I tell him.

"Right." He said not trusting me.

I sigh "One of Frieza's elites is my little brother, I'm trying to find him." I explain.

"Your not allied with Freiza?" He asked.

"I was but I tried to kill Frieza's family." I explain.

"And your still Alive?" he said surprised

"Yeah. I'm Gorangock by the way." I say introducing myself.

"I am Tenock." he said introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you." I say extending out my hand

Tenock shacked my hand without hesitation. "I can sense your power is incredible." he said a surprised.

"Sense?" I say confused. "There are ways to sense power levels?" I ask surprised.

"Yes It's fairly simple I could teach you." Tenock said with a grin.

I ended up spending a few years on that planet living with the locals. I was focusing on Training my new Friends Tenock and his sister Kena to be stronger. When we sensed a powerful Ki approaching.

"Is that Frieza?" Tenock asks,

"No It's Cooler." I say terrified.

"Can we take him?" Kena asked

"Maybe if I transform but you two need to stay away from the battle." I say to them

"We can help Gorangock we're half your base power we can help." Tenock explains

"No it's not enough." I add flying off to face Cooler.

"Well well your still alive Gorangock?" Cooler said surprised.

"Cut the chat, let's do this." I say going to my final form. I sensed my power was higher than Coolers at that moment So I attacked wanting to end it fast. I launched at him full speed over powering him, or I thought I was.

"You've gotten stronger, yout power level must be about half a billion I guess but I have a new form." Cooler said transforming to his fifth form. He immediately turned the tables on me his power almost double my own. I don't remember much but I remember being badly wounded and being Carried to my ship by Tenock and Kena.

I awoke to see them outside my ship as it was launched into orbit the next thing I saw was the planet exploding. Again I had failed to stop Cooler in his tracks and more people died saving me. My ship headed to the planet Zenolth, the planet Mizuna was on, I crash landed and stumbled out of my ship loosing blood after being fatally wounded. I saw her all grown up running to me with a Zalian.

"Hang in there we'll get you help." Mizuna said looking at me.

"You look just like your mother Mizuna." I say before loosing consciousness.


	2. Mizuna

Dragon Ball Universe Flashback

by n7warrior007, Nov 26, 2015, 4:23:23 PM

Literature / Characters & Settings / Plot Outlines & Synopses

Dragon Ball universe is owned by me. Dragon ball, Dragon ballz, Dragon

ball gt and. Dragon ball Super are owned by Akira

Toriama, Funimation, Towi and Animation, Fuji TV. Any OCS or Dragon ball

Universe sounds like your OCS or sounds like your story then it's purely

a coincidence.

Again it will be a monologue and It will go through till about the buu saga in time placement

So hopefully someone will enjoy this

Dragon Ball Universe FlashBack: Mizuna

Well Hello I'm Mizuna and this is my origin story I guess, Yeah my origin story so where should I start? I was born on Planet Vegeta on the same day Prince Vegeta was or so I'm told on the humans calendar system Prince Vegeta's birthday is the 6th of February so I guess that's my birthday too. My Father was supposedly incredibly skilled and powerful warrior named Bardock and My Mother was a kind caring beautiful woman named Gine. Gorangock talks fondly of her, he's my husband I'll talk more about that later. Anyway apparently the king of my kind wanted to execute me for being too powerful, Gorangock sent me to a planet called Zenolth, It's much like earth in many ways. Beautiful forests, lush green fields, a clear blue sky. The only difference really is the gravity is much higher than on earth. The main race living there are called Zalians, Their a powerful yet peaceful race of of reptilian humanoids They kind of resemble Llizalfos from that human virtual entertainment devices they use from the Legend of Zelda series of games but the face is more human looking just covered with scales...actualy their faces is like a cross between a human and a turian from that other Game series Mass effect with scales their also much more sentient then those creatures. The Zallian race have a religious hierarchy with Grand elder Kenorack being the leader, the grand elder adopted me so I had a high position in that hierarchy. Before you think yes it technically was a dictatorship but The Grand elder was far from Frieza or any of the earths dictators he was a powerful man that cared about his race and cared about me he was the supreme grand elder to give him his full title. He was one of four grand elders that have the ability to see the future and clould pass this gift to others but they rarely did as knowledge of the future is dangerous, the elders had mastered this ability and could use it at will and even see alternative futures.

When I was sent to the planet Kenorack that insisted he'd raise me and so I was. I definitely stoud out from the crowd, I look nothing like a Zalian I always knew I was different just looking at me anyone could tell A human looking red haired girl with a furr tail compared to a Zalian I stoud out like a eyesore. I had unique feelings as a child, I felt like I didn't belong yet I felt welcomed, loved. The Zalians are always friendly. I remember a conversation with my Adoptive father when I was about 3 years old.

"Papa why can't I look at the moon?" I asked.

"Well Mizuna it causes strange things to happen to little girls" He explains with a smile rubbing my hair.

I giggled as he rubbed my hair "How?" I ask.

"I don't really know child but it does just trust me sweetie, don't look at the moon till your older" He instructs me.

"Ok I will" I promise

Looking back I knew what he thought, he knew it might be easier for me to control the Oozaru form when I was older even if he had no clue what would happen if I did.

I have known my best friend Zorok from the beginning, he was a few months younger than me he was the son of a Zalian named Zenos, he was always about as strong as me growing up. We were inseparable at times as pretty much my only friend thinking back he might have had a crush on me when we were growing up. He's always been their for me as a great friend. We were both pupils under my Adoptive Father being educated and Trained by him. He acted different when he trained us, he was more strict and serious but never crewel.

"Ok you two show me what you've have learned" He instructed me and Zenok.  
We both got into fighting stances and got ready to fight. We charged at each other with a barrage of kicks and punches. At then our power was even and so was our skills. We were some of the strongest on the planet and we weren't even 5 yet. Kenorack looked at us with pride.  
"Your improving so fast I'm really impressed, most adult warriors aren't as good." He said clapping  
"Thank you sensei" Zenorok said bowing like the Japanese on earth do.  
I bow aswell.

"Please I maybe your Sensei but I'm humble so please don't bow I'm not you're superior."My father said smiling

"But you are sensie. You are the grand elder." Zenok explained.

"It just means I protect the planet that's the true purpose of Grand elders to use our abilities and strength to protect our planet and race." My father explains

"Why not more than this planet?" I ask

"Good question sweetie. My ancestors made a treaty with a family that rules most of the universe if we break that treaty our races would be at war and many planets would be destroyed." He explained.

"That's sad they sound evil." I say gritting my teeth and my hair flickered green for a few seconds

"Mizuna what was that?" Zenok asked

"What was what?" I asked confused

"Your hair changed colour for a few seconds" Zenok explained

"What really?!" I say surprised. I was in disbelief. Kenorack tried to hide his concern with a smile but I saw through it. "What's wrong with me papa?" I ask concerned

"What?!" He said in surprise. He bent down to my level and put a hand on my shoulder "Listen to me Mizuna, nothing is wrong with you you're perfect down to the last detail." He said hugging me.

"But I'm not I look nothing like the others and I can see you're concern papa. Am…Am I a freak?" I ask upset

"Sweetie no you're not, you're very special you're not old enough to understand right now but when you're older I'll explain everything" He promised.

"Ok papa" I say hugging him tight.

"No matter what happens don't you ever think of yourself as a monster " he added

It was strange at the time but boy did his words come into effect that night when a stupidly looked at the full moon. It was only for a few seconds but It was long enough My body was frozen staring at the moon I felt my body changing twisting and contorting as the ground looked further and further away as my body streatched and changed into the Oozaru. It was like a outer body experience I say this thing that was me destroying homes and killing Zalians Zenerok just stood there in disbelief that his best friend became this 30ft giant fury beast. The Zalian warriors didn't know it was me, that was for the best as the fought me to minimalize the destruction but I saw them attacking me…till Zenok stoped then

"Please stop!" he yelled out

"This creature is a threat to our race, why do you want to protect it?" the warrior asked charging a attack.

"BECAUSE IT'S MIZUNA!" He yelled out "She looked at the moon and turned into that, I don't think she know what she's doing" He explains

All the warriors look with their jaws agape, the dropped their weapons within his words their moral was gone. They know they were trying to kill a 3 year old girl, Me that had been a huge help to those in need was now trying to kill them. That was till Kenorack arrived to see me.

"Miizuna…so this is what happens under a full moon" He said thinking

"Grand elder what do we do?" A warrior asked

"Three options destroy the moon, Hide till sunrise or kill her…" he said upset

Zenok burst into tears and was filled with rage "How can you even think about killing her, She's in there somewhere. "Aren't you Mizuna?" he asked me

My Oozaru replied with a roar and all of a sudden I had control.  
"P-Papa?" I said surprised

"Mizuna…" he said with a sigh of Relief

"Why are you so small?" I ask. I did'nt realize what was going on

"You're the one that's big" he replied with a chuckle

I go to a nearby lake and look at the reflection "I've become a monster" I look back to see the damage I caused "I did that?" I said bursting into tears "I'm so sorry papa. I did'nt know what I was doing"

"I know sweetie, I know" he was trying his best to comfort me but I was to upset plus how do you comfort a giant 3 year old Oozaru? I took off into the woods and curled into a ball in a cave and wept. I spent 2 years in that cave I saw myself as a monster so I hid away and stayed away I may had no control of that form but I remembered every detail especially when the man I called papa wanted to kill me. All of a sudden my sadness turned to rage.  
"Why did papa want to kill me If I'm such a monster then I'll act like one!" I saw as my went through a transformation my hair stoud up behind my hear like a long ponytail my hair turned green and my eyes turned pure white and my body became muscular. The beast had awakened…the Legendary Super Saiyan. I went back to civilization with this form brought a bloodlust but I didn't care. I thought I was seen as a monster anyway so why not be one. As soon as I saw the first Zalian I killed him then more and more. thousands died as I slaughtered them all heading to the grand elders home I didn't think of him as my father any more, he was planning on killing me so why should I care anymore "He was supposed to love me yet he was going to kill me" I kept repeating over and over in my head the thought of being this monster and my anger at him along with the isolation had withered my sanity down to almost nothing till Zenok came.

"Mizuna what are you doing?" Zenok asked in disbelief

"killing people" I replied with a sinister smile "just like how they were going to kill me" I explain

"Mizuna that's not true once they knew it was you they couldn't do it" Zenok explained

"Yet my papa was willing to kill me. He said it was his job to protect this planet and it's people, clearly I didn't count." I said with tears.

Zenok tried to hug me but I kneed him in the gut "It's 2 years too late for that" I say staring at his unconscious body "I'll spare you my friend but I'll make my papa's blood spill." I said walking to my old home I didn't kill more I just knocked them out as I had one thing on my mind one question "Why?" Why did he not try to find me? why did he consider killing me? why didn't he love me? why did he make me a monster? Eventually I found myself facing him.

"Mizuna.." he said going to me with tears

"It's to late papa, you broke me, made me this monster." I went charging at him "WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE ME?!" I shouted attacking with a barrage of punches

He took every blow not blocking or dodging each time puking blood. "I did love you Mizuna, I'm sorry It didn't seem like it." He said upset

"That's a lie you didn't even try to find me. Two years I've been own my on none came even close Papa, you labled me a monster and was going to kill me. Now I'll kill you!" I sad in anger punching him more into the ground, the ground was cracking creating a deeper and deeper crater

"I wanted to find you but they feared you and I've been very I'll, I'm dying Mizuna. I tried to convince them you weren't a threat I do love you Mizuna, youre my daughter and I'm sorry I failed to be there for you when you needed me." He explained

Then the guilt hut me like a tonne of bricks, I realized what I had done what I was doing "I've become a monster...you made me this way papa, you drove me away threatened to kill me and everyone saw me as a monster now I've become one, I can't control myself and they won't forgive me for this, you'll never see me again papa" I say before taking off he grabbed my leg before I could go.

"Mizuna you can with help, please stay sweetie" He pleads

"It's to late papa they'll be after me now I ruined my chance of returning. Please let go papa I must be alone for everyones sake. I'll go far away where none will find me and I won't find them it's safer for everyone" I explain

"Mizuna I forgive you and I'm sorry." He said with tears "Please stay I can convince them to forgive you."

"I can't papa they won't forgive me, they'll execute me so I have to go." I explain. I hug him befor I hear the guards surround me

"There she is, kill her!" The gurad instructs

"No you will not!" Kenorack instructed them

"But sir she slauterd thousands and has attemted to kill you she's a monster" He said pointing his sword at me

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE MADE HER ONE!" Kenorak shout's back "It was our fear how we tried to deal with her caused her to live on her own the isolation caused by us turned her to this, it's our fault. We broke this little girl now we have to fix her" he explained

I saw the guilt on their faces the realized the truth like he did

"We didn't know it was her, If we did..." the guard said being cut off.

"Yet we did know eventfully and we tried to still kill her, did you ever try to see what happened from her perspective?!" he asked rhetorically "Of course not. We drove this little girl into seclusion and it really turned her into this, we broke her mentally anyone would be the same." he explained

"The monster must be slain." I mutter

"What?" kenorak said looking to me

"In all those stories to monster or beast got slain and the hero saved the day, I'm a monster and I must be slain." I explained I stepped forward towards the guards sword that was pointed to me. "Do it, I can't control it so do it." I command him

"But I-I can't" he said his hand trembling

"You were going to so do it" I command

"B-but I can't your just a child" He said trembling more

"Mizuna please don't think that of yourself" Kenorack pleads

"What am I then? I slaughterd thousands and more would have if you didn't snap me to reality, you tought me the rules my punishment for my crime is death papa, it'll save lives so do it now." I plead "Or I will" I grab a dagger from him and aim it at my heart

"Mizuna put the dagger down please sweetie" Kenorack pleads again trying to stand

"I'm sorry papa, I-I love you so I do this to protect everyone from me" I plunged the dagger into my chest and collapse to the floor.

"Quick get her to the hospital!" I heard Kenorack shout before I lost consciousness.

I awoke some time later I don't know how long I was unconscious hours, days I didn't know but I saw the scar of the stab wound. That wound I cover with make-up, My husband doesn't know this story and I don't want to tell him how I was how I went insane and went on a slaughter fest at just 5 years old. I hated myself, I hated what I became. To me I was a monster, a nightmare. I believed I was a danger to everything I thought I could end it before more died but they spared me, for what reason I thought, I deserved death I thought they'd celebrate the death of a mass murderer, was my age purely why I was alive? I thought to myself. I matured faster than the Zalians, I may be five but mentally I was a teenager. I then saw I was restrained to the bed, I knew they were still scared of me, scared of what I can do. It was my fault they feared me but they labelled me a monster and that turned me into a monster. I just laid there and wept and wept and wept some more till I was bawling my eyes out. I had so much guilt for what I'd done. I kept crying till I felt a hand on my cheek. "Papa?" I say surprised

"It's me sweetie, please don't cry" He said wiping my tears

"but I did a terrible thing, I did something really bad Papa." I said in tears, I'm really sorry"

"I know sweetie and I forgive you" He said hugging me tight.

"But they won't, families died by my hands papa." I explain.

"And they know you had no control. It was like a demon possessed you" Kenorack explained

"I don't know if I can control it, what if I can't?" I ask

"If we can figure out what caused it we can help you control it." He explains

"I don't think so papa." I said concerned

"Nothing is impossible." He said with a smile.

"Ok papa" I say smiling for the first time in two years

"That a girl." He said rubbing my hair

"Zenock. I can't remember what happened to him" I said worried

"I'm ok Mizuna." He said walking up to me.

"I would hug you if I wasn't bound to the bed." I said with a sigh of relief

"That's more like the you I knew" He said with laughing as he hugged me

"I'm sorry I did what I did." I said upset

"I knew it wasn't you Mizuna" He said smiling

"For a while you should stay inside" My Father suggested.

"Yes that may be for the best" I say with a sigh.

So 6 months past I spent them trying to control the Legendary form I could control turning it on and off but the bloodlust was still nearly impossible to control. The Zalians had come up with a way for me to redeem myself, by doing the purification trial…

"Papa what is the pure trial thingy?" I ask

"Purification trial." My father corrected me "It's a trial in the temple that makes you face your demons, your evil, if you beat it you'll become pure" He explained

"Is it dangerous?" I ask

"It can be but I know you'll be fine" He said with a false smile

"You're doing it again papa, hiding your fear behind a smile" I say, I was definitely smart for my age.

"Your very young sweetie that's why I'm worried" He admitted

So I was escorted to this huge temple. It was like a massive castle with spires that the tops were carved into sculls and on the other side angel wings. As I walked in I was sealed in. Light was shining in from the roof providing my only source of light as I walked around what seemed like a maze I felt I was being followed. As I stopped I heard the footprints stop a second after mine, someone or something was definitely following me. "Who's there?" I ask All of a sudden a little girl with a tail comes running past saying "Tag you're it" with a giggle

"Is that me?" I ask myself confused .She stopped and turned around. I could see clearly it was me, another me standing in front of me giggling

"Of course I'm you silly billy, who else would I be." She said with a giggle

"Ok but how?" I ask

"I am you we split as soon as you entered.

"Split what way?" I ask

"You are the person you think you are and I'm who you really are." She explains

"But I was told I face my evil here" I say confused

"It's simple silly you have no evil, you didn't do what you did because of evil. You did it because they damaged you. They didn't mean to but they did." She explains

"But what about the giant beast form and the green hair form?" I ask

"You aren't the first of you're kind to come in here so I could fill in those blanks." She offered

I just zoned out completely confused.

"Ok right now I'm you but I have the combined knowledge of everyone that has ever walked into these halls, their memories and more." She explains

"Ok so um what are you?" I ask

"Truthfully I don't know myself, I am the reflection of truth, I am the shadow mirror" She explains "Right now I'm the true you or shadow you" She explains

"Who was this 'other of my kind' " I ask curious

"A very ancient warrior, his name was Go…something ock, I can't really remember. "He said he was some kind of god of protection whatever that means." Shadow me explains. Now I know what you may be thinking but it couldn't have been my husband…could it?…no I remember he once told by his father, his Saiyan father king Vegeta named him after an ancient warrior pure hearted warrior who became a god as the tale goes or something.

"What can you tell me then?" I ask

"Well that giant beast form is called a Oozaru and it's normal for your kind as for the other form it's very rare but it's powerfull as you know but its dangerous" She explains

"I know it has a bloodlust." I explain

"Now I mean it's life threatening if you use it." She explains, she summons a balloon. "Imagine this is you in that green hair form now while in it your body constantly charges the energy in your blasts come from." She starts blowing air into it "but if you don't expel this energy…" She keeps blowing air into the balloon till it pops "You explode. The bloodlust is your body's counter to this problem." She explains

"So it can kill me?" I say scared

"Without training yes" She admits. "You must learn to control the rate your body does this charge and stop it all together." She explains.

"What about the bloodlust?" I ask

"you just have to go into the form and build a mental resistance to it." She explains "Now that's all I can tell you child" She said with a giggle

"You're a child too." I retort.

She then suddenly grows taller and looks older, she had took the look that I have now as an adult "Not anymore. It's been a long time since I've had someone so innocent in here, it's refreshing to see" She said with a smile.

"Want to play that game of tag?" I ask with a playful grin

She goes back to me as a kid "Sounds like fun" She sad taping my shoulder "you're it" She said running off.

I spent two hours playing with her with rounds of tag and hide and seek

"I think you should go home now Mizuna. she said with a gentle smile

"Awww but it's so much fun" I said disappointed

"I know it was fun to act your age but you got to go home now.

"Can I come back?" I ask

"Of course it gets soooo boring in here" She said with a giggle

I smile and hug her "Yay!"

"I like you kid, their is something special about you." She said laughing

So the doors opened and I walked out, I tuned back to see she wasn't there but my shadow made a shhh which made me giggle "so that's why you are called the shadow mirror"

"Mizuna!" My father said hugging me "You did it"

"Yup I've got lots to do." I said smiling. I then look to the crowd "I'm sorry for what I did I really am"

"Don't be sorry child leaving the temple means you passed the trial and you are now pure of heart." A Zallian said rubbing my hair.

I spent the next 5 years training in the temple, Shadow mirror could go into the same form so we figured things out together and helped me master the legendary form. but one day I woke up sad I didn't know it was the same day planet Vegeta was destroyed, yet somehow I felt it as did my adoptive father.

"Dad why does the air feel so...dark ?" I ask

"I fear something terrible has happened" My father said looking up. "I pray I'm wrong for once" He said nervously. "Mizuna I feel your old enough to finally know."

"Know about what?" I ask curious and confused.

"The truth about who you are." He said holding two 3inch thick disks. "They have recordings of your real parents, one is for you and one was for me I want you to have both." He said handing me them.

"Dad why now?" I ask confused

"Cause I think you're ready for it." He explains smiling

So I sit on a hill with Zenock next to me

"This has the truth about me, should I open it?" I ask him.

Zenock puts a hand on my lap "This could have some answers you need but it's up to you if you want to know."

"Ok let's see what they contain." I say pressing a button on top of this disk

When I do a hologram pops out of the people Like me people I who I assumed to be family

"Who do you think they are?" Zenock asks

"Mum, dad and brother I guess" I say shrugging then the message plays

"Mizuna if you're seeing this this is your father speaking, my name is Bardock and you are a part of a race called the Saiyans, we are a warrior race from a planet called Vegeta." The man with spiky hair and a scar on his cheek.

"Mizuna this is your Mother Gine, we had to send you away for safety,you are unique but people fear you for it. We believe you may be a Legendary Super Saiyan but the king is scared of that power the people will look after you are raise you when you're old enough our friend here will collect you." The woman explained I remember seeing how similar I look

"Hey Mizuna I'm Gorangock it's me that sent you to that planet I need you to train hard. I hope you end up like your mother, just as caring,strong and motherly as she is. now you must not look at a full moon ok, as strange things happen to us at full moons." The other man with tall spiky hair and weird segments in the face. I kept thinking how weird he looked yet strangely handsome.

"Listen Mizuna we love you and we promise we'll meet again, we love you." The woman says before the recording ends.

"Is that it?" Zenock said annoyed but I wasn't I felt a hole in my identity had been filled.

"It's enough Zenock. I know who I am and what I am but we have another recording" I say pushing the button on the second disk

This time it was the man with the tall spiky hair with the face segments, my future husband Gorangock.

"If you're seeing this, I have entrusted you to look after Mizuna. Mizuna if you're seeing this ether you've found this or you are old enough to see this. I am Gorangock, I'm a close friend of your mother Gine. You have incredible power enough for many to fear you and you're just a baby right now." He explains he was holding me as a baby. "We've sent you away for your safety. This is important so please listen. The Saiyans are enslaved by a powerful being named Frieza, his race has many names, Ice-jin, Arcosian Frost demon and others I don't know. He has pale white skin, purple lips and face segments like mine if you see him you must hide or he will kill you his power is much higher than you, even the grand elder of the planet I'm sending you to fears him. I fear me may die befor me get to take you home. If so know your mother loves you with all of her heart. The next part is for whoever is raising you Mizuna." He said pausing "Ok Mizuna is increadibly strong she's already stronger than any Saiyan in existence except her mother. Saiyans go through a transformation under a full moon called the Oozaru or great ape which transforms them into 30ft giant apes. Mizuna could have something else though. From what I know Legendary Super Saiyan is a type of transformation which has a bloodlust as well as a massive boost in power supposedly 1 exists every 1000 years and are killing mechines. If something happens and she is a Legendary Super Saiyan please try and help her control it. Please understand she'll be different from most, Saiyans mature quickly so I think she should know all this once she's between 5 and ten years old, She must know who she is it may help her adapt to your society if she has a sense of identity. I've risked my life saving her make it worthwhile. If she looks at the moon, cut off her tail or destroy you're moon. Her tail will grow back till she is a adult." He explains as the recording ends.

I didn't know how to take all that, everything that had happened it was expected.

"Dad knew about it yet he didn't listen…." I said upset

"Mizuna I don't know what to say." He said hugging me tightly.

"I'm going to show everyone, I'm going to show them that I'm no monster. I'll be a hero, I'll be just like dad, just you watch Zenock, I'll be the next supreme grand elder." I promise him.

So I pushed myself to that goal. My father passed away six months later. I was upset and I had to conduct his funeral. There is something the Zallians have called the ritual of passing. The graveyard was filled with previous grand elders dating back to millions of years ago. This graveyard was just for grand elders. Each grave had a column of blue light

"Are you ready to do this child?" The priest asked me. He was in white robes with red edges he had a long white beard and the hood hid the rest of his face. I nodded and approached his body in his casket. I began speaking in the Zalian ancient language it roughly translates to the following

"Your path in life has come to a close but your life in the afterlife has just began, I Mizuna you're daughter wash your body of any sins" I then channel Ki into his body which makes it glow in a blue aura. "Your soul is purified our gods wait for you with open arms" I Kiss two of my fingers and trace a cross on his body and another on his forehead. "Your soul is free to travel to the afterlife." We then berry him and to finish the ritual I place my hand on his grave. "May you find peace with our ancestors." Then a blue column of light blast through his grave which represents his soul passing to the afterlife.

"That was beautiful child" He said as he bowed and left.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mizuna he was a great man." Zenos said putting a hand on my shoulder

"Thank you Zenos." I say trying to hide my tears. You were not supposed to cry at a Zallian's funeral as it was a celebration of rebirth and reaching the paradise of the afterlife.

"It's ok to be Sad Mizuna, you won't see him for many years." He said giving me a tissue.

"Yeah, did I make him proud?" I wonder. "I've come a long way from 5 years ago."

"Would you just forget about that Mizuna, it wasn't your fault you became like that." Zenos said crouching to my height putting a hand on each shoulder. "It was our fault but you can control it now and you can protect our home."

"I want to protect more than our planet, I saw the recorded messages for me, my race is enslaved by some tyrant. They're on planet Vegeta, I want to go to my home planet and save them I need a ship to do that though." I explain

"If that's the case, I'm coming too." Zenock said with a smile

"Well as your god father I'm coming with you too" Zenos said with a grin "I might give a good fight."

So we got some Zallian engineers to build a ship, Gorangock had left his pod when he left me here. So we used parts from it to build a bigger ship for all three of us. After a Month it was ready, thanks to my future husbands pod we had co-ordinates for planet Vegeta. I wondered if he'd deliberately left it here for me to come back by myself if he couldn't. We set off to Planet Vegeta, after three days of travel we arrived at our destination to fine…nothing just asteroids then it hut me.

"It's been destroyed." I said putting my hand on the air tight window. I had a stange feeling like something on the other side put their hand back on it. It felt like a ghost had put a hand on the glass, on my reflection I saw my mother Gine. I didn't know I thought I was losing it. Seeing my mother's spirit put a hand on the glass of my ship with a halo on her head, she then faded.

"There is nothing here MIzuna let's go home." Zenos said turning the ship around and heading back home.

I was upset that there was nothing left of planet Vegeta, my chance to meet my parents gone.

When I was 12 I started getting attracted to woman, I was questioning my sexual orientation. Now normally being Gay or Bisexual is very shamed when it comes to religions but The Zalian's religion is different, it accepts it, hell it promotes it with one of their goddeses being married to a Woman and the 'main god' Being Bi himself by having both a Wife and a Husband the Zallians are very open minded. A few months later I met a girl my age named Xalia. Pronounced Zalia she was beautiful, long purple hair which shined in the light. She was a tall girl fully developed with a stunning body, She was training to be a combat nurse. She tended to wear a dress like robe while at work and a sort of tank top and black pants out of work. We were together for 3 years.

"Hey hot stuff want to go out tonight?" Xalia askes

"Sure thing you big flirt" I said playfully punching her shoulder. I was a tomboy really but I still liked to dress feminine I had armour made like my mother's Like I saw in the recording, A red sort of armoured dress, black leggings and red armbands which went up to my elbows.

"I'll see you later then." She said kissing my check then turning to head to work.I had my own responsibilities as the Supreme grand elder of the entire Zalian race. It was boring at times and the visions have a bad headache with them and often these visons didn't make sence till that day, I saw a large ship heading to our planet out of it was over 3000 soldiers with some weird short white skinned Alien that had come to wipe out our race. I warned the Grand elders and we organized a defence force. For them on the day of the battle Xilia and I had kissed and hugged like it could be our last, she was called to the front lines with me.

"Come back to me ok?" I pleaded

"I can't promise that Miz." She said kissing my check for the last time.

The battle was going well, we were tearing through the soldiers easily till he joned in the fight the forces leader.

"A Saiyan this is very interesting." He said with a chuckle

"Who are you?" I ask getting ready to fight him

"My name is Kuriza, my father is Lord Frieza the destroyer of your race." He explained with a chuckle

"Why did you come here?" I asked "This invasion breakes our treaty with your kind.

"Simple, the Zalians are harbouring a Filthy Saiyan monkey." He explained meaning me.

I get in a fighting stance getting ready to fight

"You think you can take me on?" He said laughing "Are you insane or something?"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." I said charging at him.

"I gladly put you in your place insect" He said kicking me to the ground.

I got back up to punch him but he caught my hand.

"I got to admit besides my family you maybe the second strongest being in the universe" He said holding me by my arm and started repeatedly punching me in the gut that when Xilia came to my side.

"Let her go freak!" She commanded blasting him

"Oh look another insect to crush" Kuriza said laughing.

"Get out of here Xilia." I pleaded getting up

"I won't leave you." She said helping me up

"Oh young love." Kuriza said with a chuckle "It's enough to make me vomit. You can die together" He said charging the attack. He launched a purple ball of energy at us. I quickly shielded her from the blast. IT was like an explosion went off in my face. I was dazed, my ears were ringing, my vision was blurry I struggled to my feet to see Kuriza snapping her neck with his tail.

"XALIA!" I screamed out

"Don't die over the insect, she was spared from seeing how brutally I will kill you" Kurzia said laughing manically.

I didn't want to go to the legendary form I didn't have full control yet because I did she died I needed the power but I also needed the control and that's when it happened I transformed but it was different and weaker. I saw my reflection in the water my eyes were green, my hair golden along with my tail and Aura I was definitely stronger but not as much as the Legendary form.

"What, what is that? You monkeys only turn into giant monkeys under a full moon what is that?" Kurzia said in fear.

"Honestly I don't know, it's weaker than my true power but it's enough to kill you" I explain punching him in the gut

"Impossible how could a mere insect challenge my power?" He said staggering as he tried to stand up

"I'm no Insect Kuriza, I am a Legendary Super Saiyan!" I shout powering up. I decided to end him in my Maximum at Legendary Super Saiyan.

"What now?!" He said trying to flee

"You killed my Xalia, I'm going to rip you're limbs of then eviscerate your intestines while I fornicate with your skull!" I said as I let the bloodlust and rage consume me.

"What?" Kurzia said in confusion.

"I'm going to skull f**k you!" I screamed charging a green orb made purely from my Legendary Super Saiyan Ki "Biotic explosion!" I shouted as I threw the orb and then threw a second one both detonated on him and he fell to the ground. I don't remember what happened next just that the next thing I remember was looking at his twisted and mangled corpse. I was panting heavily I then went to Xilia's body and held her and I wept. "XALIA!"

When we buried her I did it differently from normal tradition, I buried her next to my father. When I was going through her stuff I found a ring, she was planning to purpose to me and never got the chance to. My Xalia I wonder how she is in the other world? Does she watch over me I wonder? I mean she would've wanted me to move on right, to find happiness?

I gave her the send-off she deserved, the same send-off I gave my father. The priest reluctantly agreed to it and so she was buried next to my father.

"What should we do with our enemies bodies?" The priest asked

"They don't deserve to pass on, Burn their bodies" I instruct. In Zalian religion burning the body was a way to damn the person to live their afterlife in torture and suffering for eternity. Simply put it's the worst punishment A Zallian can receive, having their body cremated.

"Very well mam I shall have it done." He said leaving "Xalia will be missed, she was a great medic and she kept you happy, may love find its way back into your heart." He said before he disappeared.

A few months later yet again someone arrived on our planet I went to see who it was. He stood there Short black spikey hair that defied gravity, a moustache. He was missing an eye and had strange clothing. A white cloak covered most of the clothing but he had purple boots and gloves he had black shorts with a armour that was green on the bottom and red at the top and a black shoulder pad. What I noticed was his tail coiled around his waist.

"A Saiyan?" I said surprised

"Well that shortens this a lot." He said with a chuckle "My name is Paragus and this is my son Broly." He said introducing himself, showing a small boy behind him. I felt sinister energy from Broly. Broly was wearing white pants and some kind of primitive brown shoal.

"I'm Mizuna Guardian of this planet" I said introducing myself

"A Saiyan protecting a planet, that's new" Paragus said with a chuckle

"What do you want here?" I ask

"We're here for you actually. We're here because we are the last remaining saiyans in existence." Paragus explained. "So we should stick together"

"I have duties here and I just recently lost my girlfriend to Frieza's son Kuriza, I'd rather not leave here" I explain.

"I'm sorry for your loss my dear" Paragus said looking down.

Broly started walking towards me.

"No Broly don't" Paragus instructed

Broly ignored his fathers instructions and attacked me his hair turning green and his eyes turning white

"Another Legendary Super Saiyan!" I said surprised going into the form myself and overpowering Broly "Naughty boys deserve a spanking" I say putting him over my knee and spanking him over and over. I literally spanked the Legendary Super Saiyan out of him and he was unconscious "You need to help him control this power, it's dangerous for everyone including himself"

"Alright...I'm sorry he attacked" Paragus said picking up Broly. "We'll leave now but I'll be back one day" Paragus said with a grin that gave me shivers down my spine. With that he left.

I was 17 when Gorangock arrived on the planet. It was a stormy night, There was heavy rain, Thunder roared in the sky as lightning struck Various homes. It was so severe we were evacuating people to a safer location. Myself and Zenock we're helping evacuate the capital when I sensed his approach.

"Not now, of all times not now!" I said with a sigh.

"Yeah it's the worst time to attack the planet but you can beat them, You're the supreme grand elder, you're the protector of our race." Zenock said with a smile

"Your right Zenock let's deal with this quickly and get back to helping with the evacuation" I said with a smile.

So we raced to the ship it became a lightning rod to the storm. Lightning was striking dangerously close to the ship. Then we saw him, he struggled to climb out the ship, he tumbled out of the ship falling down, He was in really bad shape, multiple deep wounds in his chest, arms and legs, All over really, he had lost a lot of blood. I could sense his life-force was weak from his injuries. I ran over to him ignoring the danger. "Zenock get a medical kit, hang in there Mr, you'll be ok.

He looked at me with weak eyes. "You look so much like your mother Mizuna" He said losing consciousness.

"Hold on what? Zenock hurry up!" I shout panicking.

Zenock came back with equipment to stabilize him "He needs proper medical attention Mizuna"

"I know Zenock, it's too dangerous here we have to move him." I said picking him up, I felt his tail coil around my arm as I did so. "What about the evac?" Zenock asked.

"We're taking him first, the storm is getting too dangerous" I explain.

"Your right" he said with a sigh. As we flew to the shelter's hospital.

We put Gorangock's unconscious body onto a hospital bed and left to find others still out there. Roughly 200,000 Zalians died from that storm, it was a tragedy, I saved as many as I could even if we didn't save Gorangock we couldn't have saved much more people. He was unconscious for 3 days till he woke up and boy did he make an entrance. I was outside having a drink which is similar to tea. When I heard him.

"Where am I? Who are you? " He asked

"Sir, you need to calm down" The nurse said calmly

"Stay calm! I am god knows where, Last I remember is fighting lord Cooler when…Kena, Where is my fiancé?!" He asked

"There was no one with you on your ship sir…" The nurse replied slowly trying to get him calm

I then saw a glow admitting from the room, I assumed it to be an attack so I charged in. There he was as a Super Saiyan on his knees sobbing.

"Kena!" He shouted as his energy exploded out

"I'm sorry for your loss, I know what it's like to lose someone that close too" I said putting a hand on his shoulder

"I've lost everyone who has gotten close" He said getting my hand off his shoulder. "I need to be alone for a while" He stated.

So me and the nurse left him, he refused to eat anything for three days, It comes with depression, no desire to eat you just want to sleep and cry and eventually want to end it. I had realized he was the same man in the recordings quickly. You have to eat something Gorangock." I pleaded

"I'm not hungry" He replied facing away from me

"You're bound to be hungry; you haven't had any food or drink since you've arrived on our planet.

"I don't want anything" He said like a child then his stomach growled loudly "Fine I'll try something basic."

"Ok I'll be right back" I said coming back with bread and water, to a Saiyan sized proportion. Despite 'not being hungry' he certainly devoured the food faster than I've ever seen anyone do anything in my life"

"For not being hungry you certainly are eating fast" I said with a giggle. He gave a small smile before continuing. After he was done he patted his stomach.

"Ok I'll go back to bed" He said getting up.

"Gorangock, I know what you're going through please, suffering alone isn't the answer." I explain to him.

"She was pregnant Mizuna, I was just a few months from being a father and he took that away, she should've been in that ship not me" He explained "Am I being punished or something? Does some god want me to suffer loosing anyone that gets close?"

"I don't know Gorangock, I know, I have been through hell over the years" I explain "I explained what happened when I was 3, being labelled a monster.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Mizuna" he said looking to the floor, his tail flopped down like a sad dog.

"You knew my parents?" I asked him

He seemed to perk up a little when I asked that

"Yeah they were my closest friends, Gine sort of raised me." He explained

"Can you tell me about then?" I asked

"Sure." He said with a bigger smile.

I take a seat next to him "Ok start with dad then"

"Ok well besides myself, and your mother he was the strongest Saiyan in existence. He was by far the strongest best skilled warrior there was, he was a low level warrior that became an elite warrior. He was the leader of a squad of elites that took high level missions foe Frieza" Gorangock explained

"He willingly worked for Frieza?" I ask

"No one willingly worked for Frieza but we had no choice, he mentally broke us into enjoying taking over planets" Gorangock explained.

"That's aweful." I said shocked

"That's the kind of people his family are, brutal, sadistic and powerful. I tried to stop them, hell that was my purpose in life, I was created to kill them." Gorangock explains.

"Hold on created? you a robot or something?" I ask confused

"I'm artificially grown but I'm pure biological, I'm a bio weapon of sorts" He tried to explain

"Ok and?" I asked

"Huh? You not creeped out, Frieza is one of my fathers" Gorangock explained.

"Again and are you like him?" I asked

"You have no Idea what I had to do to survive under him..." He told me. I realized he sees himself as a monster, a freak,just like I did

"Why did you do it if you hated it?" I asked

"Cause I'd die if I didn't. I had one purpose, kill Frieza's family,I had to stay alive long enough to get strong enough to stop them" He explained

"What happened?" I asked

"I wasn't strong enough, I tried and failed, my story would've died in planet Vegeta's sun if my Saiyan father King Vegeta hadn't rescued me" He explained shedding a tear

"You've been through hell Gorangock" I said putting a hand on his lab

"Yeah atleast I got you safely away from it all" He said as he put his hand ontop of mine

"Gorangock, where did you get all those scars?" I ask looking into his eyes

He let out a sigh "Frieza, the ones at the base of my back was on the first day I was released, the rest was over three days after I took you here. Frieza know someone else was in my pod and when I refused to tell him, he put me through agonizing torture." He explained

"You mean because of me he did this?" I asked

"Because it was you I endured it to keep you safe" He explained

"You went through that for me?" I said surprised

"Of course I did, I risked my life to get you here and I did it for you mum"He said with a smile as he looked to the sky "Your mother was quite the woman. Smart, caring,beautiful and motherly. She was a mother to me growing up, as my best friend and as a mum." He said as his expression seemed to rapidly change to joy.

"So you two were close?" I ask

"Yeah as a mother and son relationship." He said as he messed around with his hair. It was like talking about my mum made him a little kid. He gets like that sometimes with no real reason he starts acting immature and layed back over this serious and stubborn version he usually is. "You really look alot like her"

"You think so?" I said with a smile as I looked to him

"Yeah, you have her beautiful face" He said making me blush.

"Thank's Gorangock. I think your handsome." I said making him blush

"What happened to you planet anyway it looks like a apocalypse outside?" He asked looking outside

"There was a major storm, we evacuated everyone here but the destruction was severe, we'll be staying in here while we rebuild. I explain as I saw the ruins that was a major city. "I'm about to check out the damage myself, do you want to come with me

"Yeah I'll go with you." He said getting up from his seat and following me

So with Gorangock I headed to the ruined city, it wasn't safe to live in anymore. Most building had collapsed or was on the verge of collapsing, rubble was everywhere.

"What a disaster." Gorangock said looking around seeing the destruction.

"Yeah, what a mess, it could take years to rebuild everything, decades even, worse we've lost a significant food supply with most of the farms gone." I say with a sigh, I saw a child's toy amongst the rubble. "It came without warning, it's amazing so many survived"

"Are storms like that often?" Gorangock asks me curious.

"Not like that, these buildings are earthquake proof yet you wouldn't think it seeing the wreck that was a city." I explain

Something then catches Gorangock's attention.

"What is it Gorangock?" I ask him looking in the direction he was facing

"I'm sensing something over there, it's weak but alive." He explains running over to a building. It was mostly intact but it had fallen over. "Hello can you hear me?!" Gorangock shouted to the building. I was sensing them now aswell.

"Oh thank god, help us we're under the building!" A survivor shouted

"How many of you are there?" I ask

"Grand elder Mizuna?" They said surprised "There are 7 of us mam, 5 of us being kids" They explained.

"We'll get you out of there." I promise

"Ok I got this" Gorangock said going Super Saiyan.

"I can do that too you know." I said going Legendary Super Saiyan

"Wow so King Vegeta was right, you are a Legendary Super Saiyan." Gorangock said surprised taking a few steps back

"I'll explain later" I said grabbing the edge of the building. Gorangock does the same.

"Ok on three." Gorangock instructed. "1...2…3! lift!" Gorangock commands as we use all our strength.

Now here's some math. an average skyscraper weighs 200 tonnes, Zenoliths gravity is 10x more than earths so the average skyscraper is 2000 tonnes on my planet so each of us was lifting 1000 tonnes of building each give or take a few tonnes. So we lifted the skyscraper above our heads.

"Go!" Gorangock shouts "This is really heavy" he adds. They hurry out before we can't hold it any longer but as the last person gets out Gorangock loses his footing and falls in the whole. I couldn't hold it any longer and I had to drop it.

"Gorangock!" I said worried

"I'm alright." He said reassuring.

"I'll get you out, I'll get Zenock to help" I suggest

"We might not need your friend. If I lift and you push we should give me a gap to get out from." Gorangock suggested.

"Uh ok I'll try to." Mizuna said getting ready.

"Ok go." Gorangock instructed

I tried to push the building but it wouldn't move. "Damn it even with Zenock we couldn't" I said frustrated. "If I blast I may hurt you or even kill you."

"I have to do it, Stand back Mizuna" Gorangock instructed.

I felt his energy spike, the ground was shaking so much I fell over and more rubble collapsed

"What is he doing?" I asked myself. I then saw the building shake and lift then I saw him, I didn't think it was Gorangock. A tall and muscular creature, it was darker than the night sky with pure glowing red eyes with spikes coming up his back and out his elbows and knees with broad half shears for shoulders with spikes. His head was odd shaped the top of his head domed in showing two pointed tips at each side of the head. The sides were stretched out to a point, his mouth was covered by some kind of mask and this long and thick tail with spikes neat the end throughout its body was these sort of patches of blue, a hexagon of blue on his forehead and neck with similar shapes at his arms and below the knees. I'd never seen a creature like it. This creature lifted the building with ease, It's power was enormous, far beyond anything I felt, as he walked towards me, I backed away. It didn't sense like it was Gorangock. "What are you? Where is Gorangock? What did you do to him?" I asked trembling in fear. 

The creature walked to me slowly and tried to speak softly but his voice deep and almost demonic. "Mizuna…I am Gorangock." He said as he stopped walking.

"G-Gorangock?" I said in shock and terror, "how could this thing be Gorangock?" I thought to myself. "How can it be you?" I asked

"It is me Mizuna, I'll go back to my base." Gorangock said as he powered down. His spikes slowly receded back into his body, his head took a more human shape, his tail got thinner and smaller and slowly his skin got paler and his hair regrew on his tail and head he truly was Gorangock. Lastly his eyes went to their normal shape and colour. "See it is me Mizuna…" He said wearily keeping his distance

"Gorangock…" I said lost for words.

"You think I'm a freak don't you." He told me looking down

My eyes open in surprise. "What? Gorangock I…" I wasn't sure how to word it, that I completely understood that kind of feelings and that he wasn't a freak.

"You do, don't you. I see the fear you have. Just like everyone else you're scared of me now." He said with tears before he took off.

"Gorangock!" I shouted chasing after him.


End file.
